Fate Cursed Requiem
by izica1
Summary: In the holy Grail War a servant can decide the difference between victory or defeat what would happen if a couple of different servants were summoned how would that affect the fifth Holy Grail War
1. the begining

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belongs to TypeMoon and Kinoko Nasu**

"I announce. Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call." the brown haired girl by the name of Rin Tohsaka chanted in the middle of a red glowing circle with magic symbols, which was then followed by a loud and powerful explosion that knocked her back. After the dust settle she looked over to what she had summoned, and before her stood a man he had some what spiky steel silver hair solid steel grey eyes he stood at around 5'11 he wore a red cloak trench coat mixture of some kind a red scarf that wrapped around his neck black gloves and black boots he carried two swords one sheathed on his side and the other sheathed on his back he looked at rin and cracked a grin.

"So you are my master huh." he said she immediately took it as a sign he was mocking her.

"Ya I am. You got a problem with that?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"No. not at all." he said, she looked at him she couldn't place it but something was familiar about him but she quickly dispersed that as an impossibility seeing as he was a heroic spirit.

"What class are you?" she asked

"Saber." yes she thought to herself. She got the strongest class in this war which means the grail is as good as hers. But then she wondered who he was because she never heard of a hero in any legend that matched his description.

"What is your true identity?" she asked. He paused for a moment like he was lost in thought.

"I can't tell you." he flatly said, this made her mad.

"why you don't trust me!" she yelled

"no it's not that you seem pretty trustworthy just by first glance. But if I told you my name and the enemy manages to get it out of you it could dangerous because they would know my legend and how to defeat me." he said calmly. She couldn't argue with his logic he had completely beaten her in this argument.

"I understand saber." she said, saber looked at her.

"I will look around the city and get to know the battlefield you stay here and get some rest you seem exhausted." then saber vanished. Once he was gone rin let out a deep sigh that was nerve racking she was so nervous not to make a bad first impression especially since they will be spending the entire war together. But he seems nice and polite but still there is something about him that is just familiar to her.

Meanwhile at a familiar house a certain red headed boy sneezes.

The silver haired Saber was wandering the streets with nostalgia he couldn't remember how many years it has been since he's been here. Then the sword on his back unsheathed part of itself.

"So Shirou this is your world." the sword said in amazement. Shirou/Saber looked at his sword

"Quit Derfringer!" he said as he shoved the sword back in it's sheath. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around, he then released Derfringer and the sword popped out again.

"What was that for!" the sword said angrily, Shirou/Saber looked at the with a motion to keep it down

"Look you can't call me Shirou at all right now." he said

"Why not?" the sword asked.

"Because I have been summoned during the fifth holy grail war this is the one I was involved in so that means that my past self is here and for right now no one needs to know."

"Ok then what should I call you?"

"Either partner of Saber is fine Derf." Derf looked at him for a second.

"Ok partner although Saber is a very fitting name for you." Derf said he thought about it and it made sense his abilities, his noble phantasm, even his origin all pertained to swords so it was only natural that the saber class was the one he was summoned. But the more he thought about it the more he got depressed.

"As suiting as the class saber is there is only one person I would ever consider Saber." then his thoughts brought him back to his servant and his love Saber. He could still clearly see her features her golden blonde hair her aqua green eyes her peerless and elegant sword all of it even the first time he met her. Derf looked at his partner.

"You mean the one you called Saber back in Halkeginia." he said Shirou/Saber still look off lost in memories.

"yes Derf." he said in depressed tone. Then he wondered if he was summoned as saber the what would Saber be summoned as or would she be summoned at all, then he realized this grail war has completely flipped it's script meaning that a lot of events might be changed no they definitely will be changed.

Ayaka Sajyou was an average girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that was hidden behind a pair of glasses she was now currently heading to the church with her servant Archer who she accidentally summoned though she has no idea how that happened.

FLASHBACK

Ayaka was in her greenhouse trying to do a ritual the main ingredient was blood. She was going to use a pigeon but instead used her own blood, because she couldn't bring herself to kill the bird she finished the preparations. She was ready for the ritual but she couldn't help but realize how pitiful she was. she was a magus that couldn't really do any useful magic. She so pathetic she couldn't even kill a pigeon, if her elder sister were here she would be able to do all of this and more. I wish I was like my sister then maybe I wouldn't be such a failure she thought. Then all of a sudden a golden light appeared on the floor and suddenly a figure of a person appeared Ayaka was taken aback by what she saw. It was a man he stood at 6' he has long black hair and golden eyes he has very dark brown skin a small red dot was in the center of his forehead he wore a golden chest plate that was tightly snug against his body revealing his well built frame he had golden fingerless gauntlets and red baggy parachute looking pants with a red cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees with bandages wrapped from his shins down to his feet leaving his toes open he had two golden quivers on his sides one with regular looking arrows the other has arrows shaped like gold lightning bolts he had a large black bow with a gold lining and a silver handle sword both strapped to his back he had a very handsome look. To Ayaka he had a very breathing taking look the man gave a stoic expression.

"I am Arjuna heroic spirit under the class Archer I take it your my master in this holy grail war." he said. Now her mind was blown she had just accidentally summoned a heroic spirit. This left her in a state of confusion how could she have summoned a heroic spirit it didn't make sense, she didn't have a catalyst, she didn't even say a chant yet she still managed to summon a servant. This means she is part of the holy grail war. So she has to report to the church she looked at her servant still in disbelief.

"Come on Archer we have to report to the church." Archer looked at her for a moment.

"Ok master." he said then they left.

END FLASHBACK

They reached the front door of the church. Why did this happen to me she thought, as she opened up the door the inside of the church was eerie nothing but empty silence at the altar stood a priest he had a blank expression he has shoulder length brown hair he notice Ayaka and Archer.

"Greetings and welcome to the church. I take it you're not here for confession." She looked at him something about him didn't seem right.

"No we came here to report for the grail war." Archer said, the priest looked at him.

"Oh is that right. Good now then what is your class and name."

"I am Ayaka Sajyou and this is Archer." Archer looked at the man.

"You don't need to know my identity." he said rudely, the priest focused his gaze at Ayaka.

"Well if you don't mind what is it that you want from the holy grail?" he asked. She thought about it. What did she want from the holy grail she really didn't have a wish.

"I don't know I accidentally summoned him." the priest began to laugh.

"Then do you even want to participate in the war. It seems more logical if you have no reason to want the grail that you should give your servant to someone who does." the way he said it sounded more like a comment than a question. Ayaka began to wonder if he was right to give Archer to someone who wanted the grail. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry she has a reason to want the grail even if she doesn't know. After all me being summoned is proof enough." the priest looked at him in hidden anger.

"Yes that maybe but it is ultimately up to her to decide." Ayaka thought for a moment wondering why did this happen to her. She didn't even want to be involved in this war. But there was something about Archer that gave her some confidence that she would be fine.

"I accept being the master of Archer." the priest sighed.

"Very well you are now a participant in the holy grail war if you lose your servant you can take refuge here." he said, Archer shot him a confident smile.

"Don't worry priest I am the strongest servant here." Archer and the priest shot each other silent threats.

"Oh I believe you forgot to tell us your name." Ayaka said

"So I did my name is Kirei Kotomine." the priest said, then Ayaka and Archer left the building.

"Well that was interesting." A voice came from behind Kirei a man appeared he had golden armor blonde spiky hair and red eyes Kirei looked at the man.

"Indeed Gilgamesh." he said Gilgamesh laugh.

"I can't believe he was summoned." Gilgamesh said the priest looked shocked.

"You know him?"

"Hm you could say he and are somewhat similar he is one of the only people I would consider my equal." Kirei mouth dropped. For the king of heroes to say that. that mean's that Archer must be a very powerful heroic spirit.

"ow this is interesting." the priest said with a chuckle.

Servant: Shirou Emiya (King Apeiron)

Master: Rin Tohsaka

Class: Saber

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B+

Mana: A

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Luck: A+

**Class Skills**:

Magic Resistance: A

**Personal Skills:**

_Magecraft:_ B

_Protection of the Fairies:_ A

_Clairvoyance:_ C

_Eye of the Mind (True):_ B

Master of Arms: A+ The ability to instinctively wield any weapon he grasps as though he had practiced with it his whole life. Agility and Strength are ranked up whenever he holds a weapon

**Noble Phantasms:**

_**Name:**_ Escalvatine The Sword of Rapture

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-World

Description a sword made especially for Emiya Shirou; it is his greatest and most powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a divine construction on par with Excalibur. It is one of the ultimate god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, which was guarded and held in trust by the Fairies, extensions of the planet, before being passed on to Shirou. It was based upon its older siblings, Excalibur, Galatine, and Arondight, and combines their greatest strengths: Excalibur's power, the shard of the sun in Galatine, and Arondight's ability to weather any attack unharmed. Escalvatine is a weapon of directive energy that converts the Prana of its wielder into super-condensed fire, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing for magecraft on the level of a Divine Spirit. It is an "ultimate killing technique" that releases fire and light holding energy equivalent to the amount of Prana unleashed from inside it from the tip of the blade once the sword is swung. While the result most closely resembles a solar flare. Escalvatine's output changes based upon the amount of Prana used to unleash it

_**Name: **_Derfringer

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Unit

Description a sentient sword capable of absorbing magical attacks B rank or below in an instant it can absorb A rank or higher but at a very slow rate and not all of the magic is absorbed

Servant: Arjuna

Master: Ayaka Sajyou

Class: Archer

Alignment: Lawful good

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: C

**Class Skills**:

Independent action: A

Magic Resistance: B

**Personal Skills:**

Riding: B

Divinity: A++

son of the god Indra who is the god of thunder and rain and a great warrior, a symbol of courage and strength the fact that Arjuna is equal to his father and the fact that the gods like him this is increased

Purity: EX

His mind is spotless and clean of all impurities he cannot be corrupted in anyway

Nara of Nara-Narayana (avatar of Vishnu): EX

He embodies Kshatriya manhood

Eye of the mind (True): A

Concentration: EX

Arjuna's strength lay in his extraordinary levels of concentration. While concentrating, he able to focus on a specific object and block out all external disturbances or concentrate on his surroundings, increasing his own perception

**Noble Phantasms:**

Gandiva- Anjalika

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Personnel

Description: The moonbow created by Brahma. The bow was worshiped by Devas, Gandharvas and Danavas. When Arjuna used it in Kurukshetra war, he was invincible. It is said that beside Lord Krishna no one except Arjuna could wield the bow in the mortal world and when twanged, it made the sound of thunder. It comes with two inexhaustible quivers, one for normal arrows and the other for Anjalika normal arrows cost no Prana while Anjalika arrows cost Prana.

The arrows are called Anjalika which resemble Indra's thunderbolt and they can only be fired one at a time. Using an Anjalika arrow, Arjuna slew Karna the son of the Sun God Surya who was known as the foremost warrior on the earth.

Gandiva- Pashupatastra

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Creation

Description: The Pashupatastra is the irresistible and most destructive personal weapon of Shiva, discharged by the mind, the eyes, words, or a bow. Never to be used against lesser enemies or by lesser warriors, the Pashupatastra is capable of destroying creation and vanquishing all beings. Arjuna will _**never**_ use it to its full power. He _will_, however, use it to vanquish extremely powerful foes and/or Noble Phantasms if he sees them as major threat. While truly an Anti-Creation Noble Phantasm, Arjuna will only use it as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. The area of effect is determined by how much Prana is able to be put into the it

Agni's Chariot

Rank: C

Description: Given to Arjuna by Agni, it is an incandescent chariot with four horses yoked and bearing a flag of Hanuman. A magical chariot that can be summoned at will and can fly but not hover it must be in motion for it to fly


	2. timeline screwed

Shirou Emiya was having a normal day just like any other wake up, practice magecraft, make breakfast, eat it with Sakura and Taiga, go to school, fix things around school, listen to his friend Issei tell him how much of a devil Rin is, stay late after school for some reason then go home. Yup a normal day for Shirou however this normal day pretty much went to shit when he was walking home, that's when he ran into a girl she had a child like look with white hair and crimson red eyes She wears a collared purple long sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match and a long white skirt with purple boots she looks at Shirou.

"You better summon your servant onee-chan or you'll die." Shirou looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean summon my servant?" He asked the girl looked at him in annoyance

"Kiritsugu really didn't tell you anything." That caught his attention.

"How do you know my father, who are you?" the girl got mad how was this the kid that Kiritsugu abandoned her for he was nothing special yet he choose this boy over her, his own daughter this really pissed her off.

"BERSERKER!" She yelled at the top of her lunges the out of nowhere appeared giant it stood at 8'' tall it was huge like a massive bodybuilder on hulk steroids it had a big black mane for hair and muscles so hard that it looks like you can grind anything down on them in it's hand is a giant shredded edged sword looking thing that looks like a giant stone the little girl gave a very dark and evil smile.

"Berserker kill him!" The Giant gave a loud roar that echoed the street and the behemoth monster charged at Shirou he was paralyzed by fear, he did the only thing he could do run away run away really fast. He took off like a bullet but the beast was immensely faster it easily caught up to Shirou. It took it's massive sword and swung at Shirou just then he tripped and the blade barely missed him, but that didn't stop Berserker from kicking this sent Shirou's body into instant pain shock as he felt the bones in his body break and crack under the pressure Shirou was sent flying into a building. Shirou hit the ground hard he briefly fought off the pain long enough to realize where he was _oh I'm home_ he thought. As he laid in his now wrecked shed he tried to move around but his body couldn't he looked to see the monster and that little girl.

"To bad for you onee-chan that you had to die now." She said her words held venom and malice in them. Berserker raised its weapon _crap I don't want to die now not when I haven't done anything not when I didn't keep the promise I made to my father Kiritsugu._ He closed his eye waiting for the final blow but it didn't come he opened his eyes and saw a woman with golden blonde hair and aqua green eyes she had a blue dress covered in steel armor she was wielding a lance which seemed wrap around her hand, which was currently blocking Berserkers massive weapon the woman then tilted the lance and made Berserker lose it's balance she then kicked the monster backwards the girl looked at Shirou and the she cracks a smile

"It seems you're not worthless after all goodbye onee-chan." the little girl said as they walk away.

"On no you don't." The woman said as she starts going after them.

"Wait." Shirou managed say the woman looked at Shirou.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ya she's leaving so don't go after and cause more trouble." The woman looked at him and nodded.

"Alright I believe I have yet to introduce myself I am Lancer and it would seem you are my master." Lancer said.

"Master what's that mean?" He said then Lancer looked around like something was wrong.

"There is another master and servant here I will take them out." She said as she started to move Shirou couldn't believe what he heard _she was going kill people without a second thought._ Shirou focused his body and slowly started to get up his body screeched in pain.

"Wait Lancer don't kill them." he said Lancer look at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Don't kill them." He said she stopped for a moment then nodded.

"As you wish master." she said.

"Good." he said as his vision started to fade he started falling forward the blackness...

Shirou saw things he couldn't believe he saw it was about a woman who wielded a beautiful and elegant sword in one hand she prevailed for her people giving everything for them. Shirou opens his eyes his head racking in pain along with his whole body he manages to look around to realize he is lying in his bed then his eyes catch something else he sees Lancer sitting in the corner of the room _she notice I woke up_

"Oh good you're up." She said so what happened yesterday really happened he thought then he thought about it he really doesn't remember what happen after he met Lancer.

"Um what happened yesterday?" She looked at him like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"You passed out after telling me not to attack the master and servant that were approaching." That made him remember about the other master.

"What happened to them?"

"In a way it was a good thing that you told me not to kill them because the master is the one who healed you." Lancer said.

"I see." he said as he got up

"Well I guess I'll go make something to eat."

"About that master." Lancer said as he walked into the other room to see.

"Hello Shirou." He looked at who said it when he realized it was Rin then, he noticed a silver haired man in red clothes cooking in his kitchen the two questions that popped in his head were _why is Rin here,_ and _who is in my kitchen._ He put more emphasis on the kitchen question then the man stepped out.

"Ah good Shirou you're awake what would you like since I'm making breakfast." He said in a nice manner Shirou took a deep breath.

"Rin what are you doing here? and who is this man in my kitchen?" he said calmly Rin shot a sly smirk.

"Is that any way to treat a guest Shirou especially another master." This made Shirou freeze.

"What you're a master? Are you the one who healed me?" Rin gave him a questionable look.

"No it was a flying dog of. who do you think healed you!" She yelled like it was obvious.

"Still you healed faster than I thought you would."

"Oh I see thank you Rin. Now onto the real issue." Shirou paused for a moment taking a breath.

"WHO IS IN MY KITCHEN!" He yelled this completely made Rin fell over _this idiot cares more about who's in his kitchen than the fact that he almost died _she thought.

"Well you were passed out and I was hungry so I was going to cook but Saber wanted to instead so I let him." Then Saber came out of the kitchen with a happy look on his face.

"It's done." After everyone sat at the table eating Saber sighed in relief _It's been a really long time since I got to cook let alone in my kitchen_ he thought to himself. _Now I just need to get ball rolling if this Shirou is similar to me then he should be using his magecraft wrong._ He remembered how he use to make makeshift magic circuits and how badly that damaged his real magic circuits and his body. _all I need to do is steer the conversation in that direction._ He looked at everyone at the table truly enjoying his food which brought joy to him it felt like eternity to him to be in this nostalgia setting after Rin finished her plate she stared at Shirou.

"So do you have any Idea what you're involved in?" She asked in a very serious tone Shirou look at her with a blank expression.

"Not a clue." Rin became dumbfounded.

"What kind of Magus are you to summon a servant and not know what you're involved in." She looked at Shirou in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Rin I honestly don't know what I'm involved in." She sighed in frustration

"Alright I'll explain what you're involved in it's called the holy grail war. the holy grail war takes place between seven mages that each summon a servant they fight to the death until there is only one mage and servant then they get the holy grail." Shirou stares at Rin in disbelief she points to Shirou.

"You have been chosen as a master of this war the command seals on your hand and obviously your servant Lancer are proof look at your hand." Shirou looked and he say red markings on his hand in a form of a symbol.

"Those command seals are what bind your servant to you and they give you three absolute orders over your servant." Shirou look at them in disbelief how could people kill each other for something like this Shirou looked at Rin.

"If we are both masters then why didn't you kill me when I was unconscious?" Rin slightly blushed.

"Because it wouldn't be right you didn't know what was going on and you were unconscious. I would never do something so lowly." _ya you keep telling yourself that Rin_ Saber thought in amusement. Shirou walked to the door and looked out side.

"How did my shed get fixed?" Rin looked at him.

"I did while you were unconscious." Shirou looked in amazement.

"Really you can do that."

"Ya of course this is basic stuff."

"It is, because I can't do it." Rin stared at him completely dumbfounded before she opened her mouth.

"What kind of magecraft do you use." Saber asked he saw the opportunity and capitalized on it Shirou looked at Saber for a moment.

"Well I can use reinforcement and projection but I can't use them that well." he said

This made Rin even more dumbfounded _this guy isn't even a proper magus and he summoned a servant_ while Rin was trying to comprehend Saber decided throw the curveball.

"How do you use your magic can you elaborate step by step." Lancer looked at Saber with curiosity trying to figure out Saber. Rin was trying to figure out Saber's motives behind the question.

"Sure I first focus and create a magic circuit... Wait you said create a magic circuit." Rin interrupted Shirou he nodded _it's a hit and home run _Saber thought. Rin put her hand on shirou chest he blushed.

"What are you doing?" Rin looked at him in a state of shock

"How can that be." she slumped down Shirou looked at her in confusion

"what Rin?" she looked at him in bewilderment.

"You have 27 average natural magic circuits and 5 below average artificial magic circuits." She fell to the ground as if she fainted from the shock. Saber looked at Shirou in surprise _well that's definitely different_ he thought. then he look at Rin whose mind was completely out of order she was sitting in a corner with a dark cloud hanging over her head as she is mumbling what sounded like threats to Shirou.

"Rin are you alright." both Shirou and Saber said in unison in the exact same way Rin cocked her head around to see both Shirou and Saber had the same expression even Lancer looked at both at them Shirou also stared at Saber. _Crap will they figure it out _he thought. Rin looked at Shirou now getting her thoughts back in check gives him a very pissed off look in one move she grabbed Shirou by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU MANAGE TO ACCOMPLISH WHAT THE GREATEST MAGUSES HAVEN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO ACHIEVING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs Saber let out a cough then Rin looked at him with the same pissed look.

"Rin if you want to do such inappropriate things to Shirou I suggest taking it elsewhere." Rin looked then realized the position she was in she was straddling his stomach while holding Shirou practically up to her face when Shirou also realized this they both let out a bright red blush as Rin immediately jumped off of him Saber chuckled as well as Lancer _now I see why everyone teased her_.

"As if I would do something like that." _ya keep telling yourself that_ Saber thought. Rin stood up.

"Come on Shirou we have to go." Shirou gave her a confused look.

"Where?" she looked at him annoyed

"We have to go to the church and confirm you as a master."

**A/N so funny thing i had Arjuna as a heroic spirit I even was making saber as a lancer in this then grand order came out and confirmed them both as actually thing and i'm thinking i called it so yeah**


End file.
